


Reach

by Senket



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazu feels that nothing has changed Ikki will always be ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

After all these years, Kazu still felt like nothing had changed.

At the top of the tower, or at the highest section of the treehouse- it didn't matter.

It was still Ikki's face, beaming down at him. It was still Ikki's voice calling out to him, daring him to try to reach him, daunting him.

It was still Ikki's smile, the one that said 'I'd love it if you made it, but it would still be hilarious if you failed.'

It wasn't really Ikki's stance that said 'I think you'll fail' anymore, but rather his own mind.

He still tried as hard as he could to reach the top and still stared at the sky with cracked eyes when he fell.

He wasn't really in too much rush to reach the top- he got the feeling (the dark, depressive, drowning feeling) that, a moment before he reached the top, Ikki will have really and truly learned how to fly away.


End file.
